ojos blancos
by joyecrani
Summary: twilight sera acorralada en una horripilante desgracia la cual la deja a ella y algunos sobrevivientes a descubrir la verdad sobre las atrocidades que están en equestria y las desgracias que esas atrocidades llevan con ella.
1. la transicion

CAPITULO 1: La Transición.

Hoy es un gran día en Ponyville, y más en la restauración del castillo del bosque Everfree, sin embargo ello condujo a mi mayor duda, si podríamos lograrlo o no. Pinkie Pie se acercó a mi preguntando de porque estaba preocupada, a lo que yo conteste: -Tengo el mal presentimiento que no pueda terminar a tiempo la restauración-.

Pinkie Pie con su gran alegría (que como siempre se mostraba despreocupada de lo que podría suceder), hizo caer adornos de fiesta sobre mi cabeza y diciéndome que todo estaría bien, provocando que mi ánimo subiera rotundamente.

Cuando ya estaba oscureciendo, las 6 ponies acordamos en volver a Ponyville a nuestros hogares para descansar, claro que Spike estaba dormido ya que esta vez nos ayudo mucho, especialmente a Rarity.

Luego de acostar a Spike en su cama me puse a buscar un libro de hechizos que me ayudara con la restauración, pero al pasar de los minutos no pude encontrar aquel libro pero de alguna extraña manera encontré otro libro cuya portada estaba tan deteriorada que no se podía leer el título y lo mismo se encontraba al ver sus primeras paginas.

Seguí observando ese libro y su contenido confuso aunque pareciera que no lograría sacar nada de el hasta que mi expresión cambio radicalmente al ver una pagina en buen estado, o almenos un estado en que se podía entender lo suficiente.

"las antigüedades serán reencarnadas con una estructura fuerte y glamorosa, se transferirá a una renovación casi absoluta, el hechizo que quieres realiza solo tendra una oportunidad, asi que ten cuidado o lo viejo y desgastado te absorberá" o eso es lo que pude leer en un esfuerzo de mantenerme despierta, trate de leer pero lo que venia estaba en unos jeroglíficos encantados por lo cual si lo leo el hechizo se activara automáticamente, así que mejor lo deje para después y seguí mas abajo ya que estaban unas pequeñas frases que me causaban interés, "ten cuidado con los ojos blanco" era lo que decía la frase en una minúscula escritura, me pareció raro pero no le di mucha importancia, después pensé en si esto ayudaría a la renovación del castillo por que lo que decía era que lo antiguo se renovará pero me quede un rato discutiendo con mis bipolares pensamientos.

Pensé que le quitaría diversión al proyecto y menospreciaría la ayuda de mis amigas que tanto me han ayudado en lo que me fue encomendado, por lo cual decidí que no usaría tal magia. Me asuste al principio, pero luego deduci que era lo mejor. En eso aparece Spike sorprendiéndome y me pregunta: -¿Twilight qué haces despierta?- Yo le respondí: -Apreciando más la amistad-. Dando a Spike una sonrisa alegre ordenándole que se fuera a dormir, a lo cual también fui.

Amaneció con un viento helado, sombrío, como si el pueblo estuviera vacío, lo que me pareció extraño ya que a esa hora, muchos ponis ya estaban en las calles a lo cual surgió mi temor de que había quedado sola. En ese momento pensé en Spike, por lo que fui al segundo piso a ver si estaba y luego lo vi despierto y fuera de su cama, por lo que di un suspiro de alivio. Lástima que no podía decir eso con el resto de pueblo, se veía muy demacrado y olvidado como si algo hubiera pasado. Justo mire un par de huellas que me parecieron muy extrañas.

Vacío, era la palabra que gritaba Spike mientras buscaba a Rarity en la Boutique. Sin resultados positivos. Lo mismo paso mientras recorrí Ponyville en cada casa y esquina, pero no en su totalidad, hasta que encontré a Vinyl en el suelo y desmayada. Después de una hora despertó en la biblioteca, ella se alegró de verme y me conto lo que vio antes de que todos desaparecieran.

-Una extraña luz paso como ráfaga de color gris, y vi como los otros ponis desaparecían y que hasta los Pegasos no pudieron escapar, y después de eso caí desmayada, y no me puedo explicar cómo no desaparecí- La calme y le dije que descansara, que con lo que había pasado ya era bastante duro.

Llame a Spike para hacer algo de investigación y buscar respuestas a lo que había sucedido y de cómo los 3 podíamos seguir en pie y no haber desaparecido. Le pedí a Spike que escribiese una carta a Celestia para saber si en Canterlot estaba todo bien y que si tenía conocimiento que lo que estaba sucediendo. No recibí ninguna respuesta después de al menos durante 3 horas.

Después pasado ese tiempo recibí respuesta de la princesa Luna ordenándome que viniera a Canterlot lo más pronto posible.

Me apresure en llegar a la estación de trenes para llegar mas rápido, sin embargo el tren no estaba en Ponyville, ya que este se encontraba en Canterlot y no estaba en funcionamiento. Después de tardarme unas horas en llegar, Luna y un guardia real nos estaban esperando a las afueras del castillo.

Yo me alegre de ver a Luna, en ese mismo instante comenzó a hacer mis preguntas de lo que estaba pasando a lo que ella me contesto: -Twilight, cálmate un poco-. A lo cual me calme y comencé a escuchar lo que luna tiene que decir.

Luna me explico que su cuerno comenzó esa mañana a brillar junto con el de su hermana, provocando que ella desapareciera junto con el resto de los habitantes. En eso el guardia interrumpe diciendo que en la mañana vio algo que le pareció bastante inusual en los ponis de Canterlot. Estos tenían los ojos de color blanco luminoso, provocando su desaparición.

La princesa Luna junto con Vinyl y Spike deciden ir a Ponyville para resguardarse, mientras yo y el guardia real nos quedamos para buscar respuestas. Y qué mejor lugar para encontrar respuestas que en la biblioteca del castillo pero antes le sugerí al guardia que nos separáramos para buscar pistas de lo que estaba ocurriendo.


	2. Sangre en el castillo

CAPITULO 2:

Le sugerí al guardia que nos separáramos y así buscar pistas, el guardia me dijo: -Tenga cuidado Princesa Twilight, llámeme si algo sucede. Nos separamos cada uno por su cuenta, pero en aquel momento yo tenía el mal presentimiento de que algo peor sucedería. Fue así cuando caminado encontré un pasillo que se volvía a cada segundo mas oscuro hasta el punto de no poder iluminarlo con mi cuerno, de repente me percate de una presencia conocida.

No podía creerlo, era la Princesa Celestia, por alguna razón no me respondía, hasta que comenzó a caminar hacia a mí gruñendo de forma extraña. Cuando ella se acerco la puede mirar detenidamente causándome un horrible sentimiento de panico, helada y sin poder moverme, fue así cuando me puse a gritar para atraer la atención del guardia que por suerte no estaba lejos.

El guardia aparece volando rápidamente hasta el pasillo donde yo me encontraba, cuando abalanzándose con una lanza y enterrándosela a Celestia en su cayó al suelo muerta lo que me dio un tiempo de verle todo su cuerpo desecho como si alguien se lo hubiera destrozado, su piel estaba descompuesta, el color de pelaje ya no era blanco si no un tono gris ensangrentado, su melena y cola eran del color negro pero lo más extraño es que ella tenía una franja roja que parecía ser sangre, y sus ojos los tenia blanco difunto los cuales me recordaron a lo dicho por el guardia.

- No te distraigas- me dijo el guardia con la voz seca y sin sentimiento alguno

- L…La princesa…esta muerta-Dije aterrada y a la vez que mis lagrimas caían en su inerte cuerpo.

- Esa ya no era la princesa-dijo el guardia dándome palmadas en la espalda para que volviera en mi, después me dio un cuchillo y una funda.

- para que me da esto-dije mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas y trataba de absorver todo lo sucedido.

- princesa twilight, por favor no se culpe… esa ya no era la princesa sino un monstruo, ahí mas como ella y no dudaran en atacarla, así que como ultima esperanza aca en canterlot, se lo suplico nuevamente y por favor no dude en atacarla para defenderse y sobrevivir.

En ese momento aunque estuviera aterrada, las palabras del guardia aun siendo uno de los mismos que se encargaban de cuidar a celestia…la asesino sin dudarlo ninguna vez, no me queria ni imaginar lo que estuviera sucediendo pero algo me decia que tenia que hacer lo que me pedia y confiar en sus palabras así que tome la funda y la enrolle en mi cintura y guarde el cuchillo.

-Corre!-fue lo que el guardia grito con desesperación.

yo aunque no supiera el porque de eso, le hice caso y tome rápidamente la decisión de seguir y correr hasta la biblioteca ya que sin saber lo que sucedia deveria de haber algo ahí lo cual me ayudaria a entender lo insólito y horrible en lo que me habia involucrado.

Decidí volar por fuera del castillo para poder llegar hasta la biblioteca ya que muchos de los pasillos estaban infestado de esas criaturas, y no podía combatirlas a todas y la mayoría de los pasillos se encontraban con escombros o muebles lo que hacía imposible caminar o volar dentro del castillo.

Fue en el momento en que alcé la mirada mientras volaba para mirar un poco por los alrededores cuando me estaba viendo forzada a entrar por una de las ventanas ya que me perseguía una de esas cosas volando muy cerca, los chorros de sangre que iban cayendo de su boca y las múltiples heridas en su cuerpo en descomposición me provocaban un asco terrible, lástima que la mayor parte de sus alas estuviera intacta, lo que le permitía volar en busca de poder atraparme. Cuando logre despistar a aquella Pegaso ingrese rápidamente por la ventana y luego me puse en marcha por aquellos pasillos, libres de esas cosas lo que me dio un pequeño lapso para pensar en mis seres queridos cuando surgió la preocupación de ver a mis amigas en la misma situación y si alguna de ellas podía seguir con vida o convertida en esas horribles cosas, feas y descompuestas, quienes estaban segadas por un increíble instinto asesino.

Y lo que tanto había temido se hizo realidad en aquel pasillo lleno de cuadros y pinturas que fueron encomendadas por celestia mostrando a todas mis amigas junto a mi, fue lo que me dio la peor de las nostalgias. Entonces las vi… con mi cara llenas de lagrimas al ver a Dashie y Pinkie convertidas en estas cosas, sin embargo eso produjo mi desesperación y otro sentimientos de pena y rabia pero aun con todo eso junto, trataba de darme todo el valor posible para poder desenfundar la cuchilla en mi defensa.

Mis pensamientos se cruzaban, se interponían en este macabro destino, al momento me quede con la cuchilla levitando entonces levante rápidamente la vista y vi como Pinkie Pie se acercaba lentamente y mientras más cerca, un miedo increible inundaba mi cuerpo.

Seguí observándola a la vez que me alejaba a pequeños pasos por el temor al verla y estremecerme por seguir las líneas de sangre que llevaban a sus horripilantes heridas, con la mitad de su cara sin pelaje y la otra sin ningun manto que cubriera el horrible craneo ensangrentado con sus ojos blancos y colgando desde sus raices.

De repente comenzó a correr dando un bestial gruñido, y en un acto de cobardía me quede inmóvil, fue cuando mire a Pinkie por el aire tratando de emboscarme. En ese momento, cierro los ojos presenciando lo que seria un golpe casi fatal pero en vez de eso siento unas gotas que caen en mi cara, entonces abro mis ojos nuevamente y veo a lo que era mi mejor amiga Pinkie Pie atravesada por el arma la cual aun tenia levitando.

Deje el shock a un lado y solo trataba de repetir en mi cabeza las palabras que me habia dicho el guardia- son monstruos no son lo que tu conocias…no dudes en atacerlas para defenderte.

Pasaron algunos segundos para finalmente alejar el cadaver de Pinkie Pie con mi magia para luego observar que Rainbow Dash viene corriendo rápidamente por el pasillo por lo cual tomo rápidamente una acción evasiva, y al instante giro el arma afilada unos 360°, cayendo un chorro de sangre por el pasillo y la cabeza de Rainbow Dash rodando por los suelos. Esta giro por unos metros por el pasillo hasta que se detuvo.

Me acerque para ver su cara la cual no estaba tan despellejada como la de Pinkie Pie, dándome cuenta de los horribles ojos blancos, su pelo descolorido y sin vida,. Me agache para decir unas palabras a las a mi queridas amigas que yacían muertas en el suelo: -Su destino prometía ser el mejor de todos, lleno de vida, pero ahora siento que este gran fuerte lazo de amistad se a apagado bruscamente y sin poder hacer algo para poder evitarlo, por eso yo les prometo que tratare de buscar una solución y buscar al culpable de lo que les ha pasado a cada uno de los ponys-. Tras esto arranque unas cortinas y tape los cadáveres de Pinkie Pie y Dash para darles un rápido y funesto funeral.

Luego del funeral tome rápidamente la decisión de volver a volar para dirigirme rápidamente a donde estaban los libros asegurados por su importancia en ciertos asuntos como este o es lo que trataba de creer para mantener mis esperanzas intactas y no tener que repetir la misma experiencia de ver a mis amigas en las mismas condiciones.

Pasado unos 5 minutos, tratando de buscar una entrada a la biblioteca por fuera del castillo hasta que encontré una ventana abierta la cual estaba en el pasillo frente a la puerta de entrada a la biblioteca.

Entre por la ventana y me dirigí directamente hacia la puerta, pero no podía abrirla porque parecia tener algo que retenía el acceso a ella, trate de abrirla nuevamente pero con magia de acceso pero no funcionaba nada.

En ese mismo instante escuchaba una voz diciendo: - ¡Más vale prevenir que curar, más vale prevenir que curar!, ¡Por un demonio, ¿es que no hay nadie vivo?!.

Quede sorprendida al escuchar la voz de alguien y respondi rapidamente para que se percatara de que no esta solo.

-¡Aquí, soy la princesa twilight!, ¡¿donde estas?!

Pasaron unos segundos y el no respondia a mi llamado pero en vez de eso escuchaba el sonido de muchos cascos los cuales venian en mi direccion.

El primero de todos era un unicornio que nunca jamás había visto en la vida con su pelo gris oscuro, su pelaje anaranjado rojizo y sus ojos rojos opacos junto a unos lentes negros y los demas galopes que escuchaba… pues eran monstruos persiguiendole.

Tuve suerte de que al parecer ni el ni esas monstruosidades se habian fijado en mi así que trate de actuar lo mas rapido posible. guarde rapidamente mi cuchilla en la funda y lancé unos pequeños rayos a las armaduras las cuales sostenían hachas para hacerlas caer en las atrocidades que perseguían al unicornio.

Justo cuando cayeron las primeras hachas, paso uno de los monstruos cortándolo por la mitad y la misma suerte sufrieron los otros y justo cuando cayeron las últimas, grite: -CUIDADO!, en ese instante el giro la cabeza y un hacha casi le corta aun no estaba segura del todo, lo cual me preocupo y le grite si se encontraba bien.

Espere una respuesta a la cual el rápidamente reacciono y me dijo: - pero claro que estoy bien, después de haber corrido por todo el castillo y casi cortarme con un hacha!-

yo no espere una respuesta tan desafiante y menos después de haberlo salvado así que me furiosa me di media vuelta dejándolo a su merced.

Cuando aun no encontraba la forma de abrir la puerta, el se me acerco y me pregunto qué hacía yo no podía creer que después de haberme respondido tan mal se acercara a mí como si nada, así que le grite-aléjate de mí- aun enojada de su mal comportamiento anteriormente, él se sentó al lado mío mientras yo aun forcejeaba con la puerta pero de repente el me corrió a un lado con su casco como si yo no fuera nadie, lo cual me enfureció más aun, pero antes de que pudiera hablar el me tapo la boca y me dijo- solo espera, déjamelo a mí, esta serán mis disculpas y mis agradecimientos por salvarme- Yo me quedo perpleja al ver lo que hacia el pony desconocido, nunca espere que viniera y me tapara la boca, aunque fueran disculpas.

El pony levanta su pata y golpea la puerta 3 veces como si estuviera pidiendo permiso para entrar lo que me pareció muy estúpido y después dice- ¿hay alguien ahí?-fue lo que dijo, pero después de un rato alguien al otro lado responde: -¿ya no están esos monstruos?-, lo cual el pony anaranjado de inmediato responde:- no, las acabamos de derrotar a todas.

La puerta comenzaba a abrirse de a poco y el pony anaranjado me deja como una tonta por tal acto de simpleza. No me lo creo- me dije a mi misma para luego atravesar finalmente la puerta y ver a uno de los guardia con una herida de gran gravedad en su cuello sin intension de detener su sangrado.

-Porfavor aguanta, te ayudaremos- fue lo que dije mientras me acercaba a el y veia su herida con mas profundidad.

-Princesa twilight, que bueno verla bien pero me tendra que disculpar por mi arrogancia al no abrir la puerta antes-fue lo que me dijo el guardia viendose apenado- y tambien por no serle de utilidad en estos momentos.

-Porfavor deja eso, ya no hables o te sangrara mas-fue lo que dijo twilight muy preocupada

-L…lo lamento, e perdido mucha sangre…no creo poder..agu..an..tar-dijo finalmente callendo demayado en el suelo.

De inmediato le ordene al pony anaranjado que buscara algún libro de que diera alguna explicación, mientras yo trataba al guardia con un hechizo de curacion para que la herida en su cuello no siguiera desangrándose. Después de sellar su herida comencé con mi propia búsqueda en los estantes llenos de libros, pero desgraciadamente tuve que hacerlo sola ya que aquel unicornio se había quedado quieto sin ninguna razón.

Luego de pasar un buen tiempo buscando me di cuenta que la respuesta que tanto buscaba no estaba aquí, y justo cuando pare el otro pony me dijo que él no tuvo la necesidad de buscar porque todo lo que estaba pasando era imposible encontrarlo en algún libro y por que jamás había pasado esto en Equestria.

Estaba enojada por que en una parte tenia razón pero luego trate de recordar si en alguna otra biblioteca habría algo que nos explique lo que sucedia…y cuando lo que pensaba que estaba muy lejos finalmente supe que estaba muy cerca- si hay un libro, que recuerdo muy bien que leí en Ponyville, que mencionaba algo de, "ten cuidado con los ojos blancos".

- y que haces aquí entonces- dijo el unicornio molestándome claramente

su actitud era odiosa y arrogante ademas me sacaba de mi compostura con toda su falta de sentido común, fue entonces cuando le dije: -¿Por qué no mejor te vas a leer historietas, lindo pony?- a lo cual con un tono enojado me respondió: -¿¡lindo pony?, me llamo Riguto, ese es mi nombre! Que ya suficiente he aguantado molestias-. De modo que su reacción me dio un poco de dudas, aun no lo conocia pero me trataba como igual, parecia que mi titulo de princesa no servia en situacione como esta.

-Entonces, ¿riguto como demonios te safaste un tornillo y llegaste aquí?

-mi queridísima Twilight sparkle, una de los elementos de la armonia y tambien princesa…en primera, si quieres saber de mi te dire desde el principio a fin, ademas agregare que no me agradan mucho los de la realeza así que no nombres eso mientras este presente.

(Narración punto de vista riguto)

_Comenzando con mis grandes decepciones, yo solo era un unicornio normal y de una familia normal, de clase media normal.._

_Teníamos suerte de que pudiéramos vivir en Canterlot que era la ciudad más protegida en toda equestria pero la mayoría de los de por acá eran empresarios y negociantes de la mayor clase en comparación de nosotros una simple familia de obreros con muchos sueños y voluntades._

_Mis padres me inscribieron en la mejor escuela de canterlot pero a los 8 años y siendo el menor de la clase, atraía a los bravucones como la miel a las abejas lo cual me causaba bastantes problemas para socializar._

_Lo que mas me tenia harto a acepción de las molestias que me causaban los bravucones, (por ejemplo que me decían que era adoptado por que en mi familia yo era el único unicornio), era que como eran hijos de ponys importantes en canterlot no se me permitía cometer actos violentos e imprudentes en contra de ellos._

_Mis sentimientos se reprimieron por casi 4 años hasta que llego el día de devolverles todo._

_Yo con un conocimiento mayoritario en magia y un cuerpo necesario para aguantar todo lo que viniera a por mi y todo solo para esperar este día._

_Los llame al gimnasio de la escuela desafiándolos a todo ellos a un duelo de magia de 1 contra los que ellos quisieran y con casi todo la institución presente de puros idiotas e ignorante para dar comienzo a este pequeño evento donde casi todas las apuestas estaban en mi contra._

_Cuando comenzó tomaron algunas horas para que uno de los profesores nos encontrara o mas bien me encontrara a mi de pie y con casi todos los invitados que quisieron venir a apostar y dar sus insignificante opiniones... llorando junto a los bravucones en el suelo llenos de heridas y moretones._

_En eso me vinieron todas las desgracias a mi en ese día y mi familia no podia hacer nada para defenderme._

_Me llevaron a varios lugares como por ejemplo a un psiquiatra y a un loquero, pensando que tenia problemas de la cabeza por hacer tal acto de violencia, pero aunque les dijera la verdad, siempre mentían para dejar a los niños de papis como unos malditos inocentes._

_Al final de todo un día llegue frente de Celestia por petición de los padres de los alumnos machacados por mi, e injustamente fui regañado y advertido por la gobernante de toda equestria._

_Desde ese día en la escuela fui desterrado de la sociabilidad que me restaba y los profesores apenas me miraban o respondían las preguntas que tenia, era un infierno total y ese mismo día entendí lo injusta e ignorante que podía ser Celestia, ya que parecía que protegía a los que le conviene simplemente._

_Termine mis estudios y me aleje por completo de los demás y de mi familia, ya no me quedaba mucho y apenas trabajaba para vivir placenteramente en canterlot._

_Un día cansado, simplemente quise cambiar y dejarme llevar, así que como decirlo…. Explote e implosione, mientras tomaba una cucharada de locura como si discord hubiera sido dejado libre a su gusto._

_Salí al exterior y comencé a teletransportarme aleatoriamente por la ciudad haciendo lo que se me daba la mismísima gana, era un caos tan chistoso o era solo yo el que lo veía así, les lanzaba sus plato de comida en la cara a los ponis que comían en el exterior de las tiendas e igualmente a los que estaban dentro, me perseguían algunos guardias pero después me perdían el rastro, rompía algunos cristales de las tiendas con sus mismo accesorios como las mesas, que las levitaba y las lanzaba junto con sus respectivas sillas. También me tomaba los lácteos que algunos ponys estaban a punto de beber para dejarlos refunfuñando e insultando por el enojo._

_Ese era mi día mas feliz y lo único que faltaba era alguien que arruino lo que me quedaba de sociabilidad….."Nuestra gobernante, la cual le importaba un apio lo que le pasara a sus habitantes y solo ponía cara bonita cuando ya todo esta arreglado"._

_Esta vez me teletransporté a un lugar fijo aunque la verdad estaba algo mareado con tantos transportes pero igual lo hice así que recordé el mismo lugar donde ella me reprendió hace 6 años y aparecí justo en frente de ella mientras tomaba un cafecito aunque casi lo escupe al verme aparecer de la nada._

_- Que inútil es nuestra gobernante, jejeje-dije riéndome mientras trataba de mantenerme de pie costosamente por el mareo._

_- Como te atreves….¡Guardias!-dijo Celestia parándose enojada de su pequeña silla y dejando el café a un lado._

_- ¿Que como me atrevo?-Me teletransporté a un lado de ella asustándola al tomarle el hombro._

_- No me fuerces a hacerte daño-Me dijo mientras se alejaba de mi._

_Me teletransporté hacia atrás de ella y tome un candelabro que estaba en la mesa, levitándolo y golpeándola fuertemente en la cara para luego llevar su cara golpeada a mi dirección y finalmente golpearla yo con mis cascos._

_- Perdí el Respeto hacia ti hace mucho… ¿uh? pero mira que bonito candelabro esta hecho de oro -dije distrayéndome un poco pero después la vi a ella furiosa y con los guardias recién entrando hacia el salón._

_- Espero que estés listo para las consecuencias -dijo Celestia desafiantemente._

_- Pues... la verdad no, así que adiós- dije para luego teletransportarme al pasillo fuera de ese salón y comenzar a correr._

_- ¡Detente!, ¡no tienes donde escapar!-Me grito uno de los guardias, pero de igual forma seguí._

_Había 1 intersección por el pasillo y desgraciadamente salieron una gran cantidad de guardias por ese, así que no me quedaba forma de escapar y por culpa del cansancio , la magia ya no era una opción._

_- Te vamos a machacar-Dijo uno de los guardias acercándose rápidamente._

_- ¡No lo harán por que no quiero que mi vida acabe así!-fue lo que dije, para después tenerlo frente a frente y tratándome de darme golpes con su lanza pero los cuales fallaban eminentemente hasta que tuve la gran oportunidad de agarrarla y quitársela para después golpearlo a el y mandarlo a volar unos metros por los aires._

_- No eres tan malo -Me dijo uno de los guardias-Pero no creo que puedas hacer eso con todos nosotros juntos-Me dijo otro de los guardias para hacerme sentir peor que acorralado, sino que fatal._

_Cuando estaba a punto de darme entre todos con sus lanzas cerré mis ojos y grite por la desesperación- ¡Mierda, no quiero morir!._

_Pasaron algunos instantes y aun no sentía nada…pasaron…..y pasaron._

_Al rato me canse de esperar y abrí los ojos lentamente._

_Quede atónito a lo que veía a mi alrededor, algunos de los guardias que me habían acorralado ya no estaban y los que estaban, se quedaban quietos con sus lanzas a unos centímetros de mi cuello, aproveche esa oportunidad y los desarme a cada uno de ellos para quedarme mas aliviado, pero para mas asombro, los guardias inmóviles comenzaron a perder el color de los ojos y quedaban simplemente con los ojos blancos._

_Después de unos minutos comencé a tener sueño pero la verdad no quería dormir._

_Y tuve miedo de que capaz fuera una enfermedad o un virus a si que me golpee lo mas fuerte que pude en la cara para mantenerme despierto._

_Paso el rato y de alguna forma extraña los guardias comenzaron a desaparecer lo que me dejo mas asustado y lo único que se me ocurrió fue correr para no sufrir las mismas consecuencias._

_Para cuando pare de correr pensé en que Celestia podría tener alguna idea de lo que este pasando….. prefiero a que me castigue después, a desaparecer como ellos._

_Pasaron unos minutos cuando por fin llegue a el salón real donde estaba Celestia de espaldas._

_- Em…..Lo lamento…..princesa Celestia -Dije tratando de sonar convincente, pero ella no respondía y tampoco se daba media vuelta para verme -¿Celestia?._

_Rote en su dirección para poder verla de frente para saber que pasaba, pero quede con una cara atroz cuando por fin la veía a la cara._

_- ¡Ojos blancos!, ¡por un demonio!, ¿¡También vas a desaparecer o que!?-Dije algo enojado pero a la vez preocupado._

_Pero esta vez espere para ver que ocurría, pero después de un rato supe que era una horrible elección._

_- Grrrraaagh - escuche de parte de Celestia que comenzaba a gruñir._

_- Uf, por lo menos-Dije aliviado, pero mi expresión cambio rotundamente cuando vi nuevamente a Celestia._

_Ella comenzaba a perder pelaje y los músculos se le desgarraba al punto de ver la carne, su pelo se descoloraba y se teñía de negro con una escalofriante franja roja y sus labios se carcomían para poder ver sus dientes amarillentos y llenos de sangre._

_Me aleje aterrado por tal situación pero lo peor parecía que venia por dos._

_Ella comenzó a moverse justo hacia mi, mas rápido cada vez y yo me alejaba mas rápido y directamente hacia la puerta mas aterrado cada vez!._

_- ¡¿Que demonios esta pasando?!-Dije ya corriendo por los pasillos en los cuales me encontré con algunos guardias._

_- Oigan ustedes, algo le paso a la prin…¡MALDITA SEA! -Fue lo único que dije al ver a esos guardias casi en las mismas condiciones en las que se encontraba Celestia._

_Ello me miraron y después comencé una nueva persecución._

"_en que demonios se transformaron" era lo que pensaba para luego pensar en una forma de detenerlos._

_Después de haber corrido y haber llegado a los jardines mire hacia atrás para aun encontrarme a esos guardias, así que lo único que pude hacer era tomar una de las estatuas que estaban en los jardines y hacerlas caer para retener a los guardias por unos instantes, pero no salió como lo planeaba._

_Los guardias fueron aplastados y machacados bajo esta, me acerque algo preocupado para ver a los que parecían muertos, aun mas muertos pero también me alivie al ver que ya no corría peligro._

_Decidí irme nuevamente a través de los jardines, pero para mi mala suerte habían una incontable cantidad de esos ponys los cuales tenían los ojos blancos y con casi todo el cuerpo desgarrado, casi entro en pánico pero me tranquilice para tomar una decisión mas relativa a lo que estaba pasando._

_- ¡GRAAAA!-Escuche un gruñido en uno de los guardias aplastados por la estatua, lo cual me puso intranquilo pero a la vez me dejo algo muy claro._

_Esos ya no eran ponys por que ningún ser vivo podría sobrevivir a casi 1 tonelada de concreto._

_Pero eso me dejaba en la duda, de en que se habían convertido…..monstruos era lo único que me cabía, pero después recordé uno de los libros que estaban en la biblioteca de mi escuela… de la sección de mitos… Muertos vivientes, o mejor dicho… zombis._

_- como demonios os habéis transformado en esto, ¡demonios!-pensé bastante preocupado._

_Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos casi al instante, cuando unos cuantos zombis pasaban los matorrales y corrían hacia mi._

_Vi la puerta pero ahora hacia dentro del castillo donde creo que debería estar un poco mas seguro que acá afuera plagado de estas atrocidades, así que entre nuevamente y puse una silla reteniendo la puerta mientras corría por los pasillos nuevamente hasta que finalmente parecía que estaba a salvo y descanse_

_- Parece que fue un mal día para tener la idea de perder mi cordura._

_Me quede así por casi unos 5 min aunque la verdad no estaba seguro por que mi noción del tiempo se esfumaba de a poco._

_Los gruñidos se acercaban de a poco por el otro lado del pasillo que se dirigía a la cocina y el vestíbulo, así que me quedaba 2 opciones._

_Quedarme a morir o dirigirme a donde estaba Celestia zombi….mejor la dos, aunque le agregare pelear por mi vida si es necesario._

_Así que corrí nuevamente por mi vida con una horda de zombis atrás, dándome unos pequeños ánimos para no pensar en el cansancio y no detenerme._

- Bueno después de eso apareciste tu Twilight, me salvaste de la pequeña horda de zombis que quedaba atrás mío, aunque por suerte nunca me encontré con Celestia zombi de nuevo- dije despreocupado.

Twilight se quedo callada y no daba señales de querer hablar por un buen momento.

- ¡A! y lo dire de nuevo por si las dudas, creo que las cosas que acabamos de asesinar son zombies... creo, ya que el libro de mi escuela en la sección de mitos nombraban las características que tienen esos ponys, pero lo que encuentro raro es que estos tienen los ojos blancos… asi que no lo entiendo del todo.

Twilight parecia que aun no daba señales de vida, así que le abente un leve golpe en la mejilla para que reaccionara pero después de abentarselo aun no queria reaccionar.

(narrado por twilight)

Debe ser broma … ¡zombies! … que ponys desaparezcan… ¿ojos blancos?, parece una pesadilla pero en la cual no puedo despertar, yo nunca hice el hechizo mal y si es mas nunca lo hice o recite…pero… quien fue el culpable a tal atrocidad.

Eran una de las cuantas preguntas que llenaban mi cabeza y no me dejaban tranquila.

- hola, ¿alguien ahí?-fue lo que escuche de riguto para finalmente volver en mi.

- Lo siento…es que es demasiado en tan poco… me cuesta retenerlo todo

.- Bueno si de algo te sirve, te ayudare en lo que pueda… aunque la verdad de todas formas no me queda nada a mi.

- Gracias... creo.


	3. pesadillas, recuerdos, sangre y muerte

_**CAPITULO 3:´´ pesadillas, recuerdos, sangre y muerte ``**_

Debe ser broma… ¡zombies! … que ponys desaparezcan… ¿ojos blancos?, parece una pesadilla pero a la cual no puedo despertar, yo nunca hice el hechizo mal y si es mas nunca lo hice o recite…pero… quien fue el culpable a tal atrocidad.

Eran una de las cuantas preguntas que llenaban mi cabeza y no me dejaban tranquila.

- hola, ¿alguien ahí?-fue lo que escuche de Riguto para finalmente volver en mi.

- Lo siento…es que es demasiado en tan poco… me cuesta retenerlo todo

- Bueno si de algo te sirve, te ayudare en lo que pueda… aunque de todas formas no me queda nada a mí.

- Gracias... creo.

"La verdad aun no logro comprender el cómo y el porqué del pony que fuera capaz de hacer ese hechizo de la forma errada y lo mas increible es que ese hechizo pudiera llevar a equestria a su ruina total"

-Twilight, esto ya no se puede volver atrás esto ya está pasando y lo que debemos es centrarnos en seguir con vida y que los ponys que antes vimos, solo son carne muerta con apetito asesino. Ahora lo que debemos hacer es sacar al guardia de aquí.- dijo Riguto con voz bastante firme. De manera que nos dirigimos hacia el guardia para llevarlo a un lugar seguro y para tratar sus heridas. Me di cuenta de que ya no respondía, le empujo suavemente pero este no reacciona, luego de unos minutos en donde riguto y yo lo cargamos hasta la pared lejos de la puerta este comienza y a gruñir.

Eso me asusto ya que parecia los mismos gruñidos que producian los supuestos "zombies" que riguto habia dicho… pero aun me costaba creerlo, pero si eso es verdad y según lo que e leido sobre esos mitos…

En ese momento pasan cosas muy rápidas en mi cabeza lo que lleva a mi siguiente análisis:

-Mordeduras son fatales.

-Tiempo que se pierde es fatal.

-Pony infectado puede soportar un tiempo determinado.

Terminado el análisis y con tanta estupidez en mi cabeza con lo del vaivén de recuerdos, comencé a sentirme mal, de esta forma mis sentidos comenzaron a debilitarse, posiblemente en llegar a un desmayo.

Riguto al ver el arma afilada y con el guardia zombie levantándose, comienza a gritarme: -mátalo, Twilight, es el o nosotros debes elegir rápido .Yo me quede helada, no podía oír los gritos de Riguto, mi vista comenzó a nublarse, sentía como mis piernas ya no eran capaz de sostenerme.

(Narración de Riguto)

Twilight cayo desmayada, y yo no podía sacar el arma por lo que pensé que este era mi final y el de ella, entre un abrir y cerrar de ojos el guardia comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia donde estaba yo y Twilight que yacía en el suelo. Yo no podía escapar y dejar a Twilight en el suelo a su merced por lo que decidí quedarme junto a ella pero tambien estaba en un total suspenso. Cerré los ojos esperando mi muerte, y fue en un lapso de suerte cuando aparece un alicornio de pelaje gris bastante alto, con unos ojos rojos vivos, su pelo y cola son de colores rojo y negro, con algo que parecía ser un arma extraña y me dice: - AL SUELO -, yo me agacho y el le dispara unos extrañas bolas de metal en la cabeza del guardia explotando su cara con la gran potencia de tiro, saltando su sesos por todo el lugar cubriendo algunos libros de sangre y manchándome a mí lo que la verdad me dio lo mismo y me tranquilizaba el solo pensar que seguía con vida, eso para mí era lo mas importante.

Sangre por todos lados, un cadáver de un guardia real literalmente sin cabeza, cada vez siento que la vida es algo que se puede perder en un segundo y mas con aquel Alicornio, por lo que debo evitar hacerlo enojar, en consecuencia me le acerque y le di las gracias por habernos salvado, pero este no respondía ya que estaba viendo como se encontraba Twilight, entonces este me dice:

- se pondrá bien, solo tuvo una pequeña baja de presión-fue lo que me dijo pero despues yo le pregunte preocupado por ella: - ¿cuando se despertara?.

- con su pulso normal y el pequeño desmayó sufrido, en unos 20 min según mis cálculos. Y por cierto de nada camarada.

Entonces el alicornio me ordena a que le ayude a trabar puertas y ventanas, el me dice explícitamente que debíamos atrincherarnos hasta que la pony que yacía en el suelo despertara.

Comencé de inmediato a mover estantes para trabar la puerta y aplique el mismo hechizo protector, aunque la verdad se me hizo bastante dificil según mi estado de correr por casi todo lo que me encuentro. El comenzó a trabar la ventanas con lo que encontraba lo que me pareció medio tonto si con un estante bastaba y mas el hechizo de protección, pero algo me dijo que este alicornio no tenia al parecer ningún conocimiento en magia.

Después de pasado unos 15 minutos mis dudas comenzaron a surgir y comencé a preguntarme quien era el alicornio, jamás habían mencionado de otro alicornio en Equestria, no me contuve más con la duda cuando le pregunte su nombre, este me respondió: -Fireblack, soldado de infantería, artillero de ametralladora, especialista en armas de cuerpo a cuerpo y armas de largo y corto alcance, mecánico de maquinaria de guerra, vengo de la dimensión Wartramex donde las 4 especies de ponys somos enemigos, menos la tribu de unicornios, donde se pelea las Alicorwar. Una de las guerras que ha consumido nuestra tierra por una lucha territorial sin fin-.

Yo me quede con la boca abierta, no sabía que decir y estaba mas confundido con eso de que provenia de otra dimension, pero supe que llenarlo con mas preguntas sobre el en este momento no servia para nada, pero despues analize algo en lo cual no me habia percatado… aaa si, este sabe combatir, ¿sera bueno con la magia?... este debe de ser terrible.

Por lo que me comencé a reírme y el con una cara de enojo me grito -¡¿te parece gracioso lo que te cuento cobarde que se queda parado esperando su muerte?!.

Yo me lo tome bastante bien además sabia que Fireblack se había enojado pensando que lo dicho por este me había causado gracia por lo que tuve que decir que no y asi le respondi que solo me habia acordado de algo estúpido. Fireblack se calmo y comenzo a realizar cosas extrañas con el tubo que parecia ser un arma, cuando me acerco para observar, el me pregunta si queria aprender a disparar escopetas, pero entonces le pregunte.

-¿Qué son las escopetas?.

-pues si tomaras más atención sabrías que es lo que estoy levintando con mi cuerno.

-perdóname, es que jamás en la vida había visto un arma así.

-¿enserio?, yo pensaba que en esta dimensión eran más avanzados en cuanto a tecnología armamentística y no solo de lanzas y espadas, pero para… no desviarnos del tema, la escopeta es un arma de corto alcance muy efectiva si se trata de causar daño. Esta arma usa una munición llamada cartuchos que poseen dentro unas pequeñas bolitas de plomo que al ser disparadas estas se expulsan con gran fuerza, provocando que el objetivo sea alcanzado en múltiples direcciones del disparo, pero como toda arma no puedes introducirle munición infinita sino que tiene una capacidad de 8 cartuchos. Para poder recargar pones los cartuchos debajo de la ranura y luego accionas la corredera para confirmar la carga, cuando tú disparas necesitas sacar el cartucho de esta forma, accionas nuevamente la corredera y de esta forma el cartucho ocupado sale del arma para dar pasó al siguiente-.

- este… Fireblack, gracias pero no entendí como funciona-. Levantándose del suelo me lanza la escopeta y me dice -quédatela ya no la ocupare más. Pareces lo bastante inteligente como para aprender solo, yo lo hice y si no prestaste atención, bueno- suspiro - ¡APRENDE SOLO IDIOTA!-.

Yo la miro un segundo con gran asombro dándome a entender que a este soldado le importa la vida y quiere que sus hombres no caigamos sin pelear.

Luego de 22 minutos Twilight se despierta un poco atontada y perdida, por lo que me acerco a ella diciéndole que todo está bien que solo tuvo un desmayo y seguimos a salvo por ahora en la biblioteca, en consecuencia Twilight me agarra gritándome- ¿¡el Guardia está a salvo!?, ¡respóndeme Riguto!.

Yo estaba a punto de decirle sobre el guardia que había matado Fireblack, pero algo me decía que ella no se refería al guardia herido que se transformo en zombie asi que le pregunto en dos sentidos.

-¿a qué guardia te refieres Twilight, al que esta muerto detrás de ti o a otro?.

Twilight giro mirando hacia atrás y se impresiono horriblemente al ver al guardia con toda la cabeza echa pedazos, se levanto y se escondio detrás de mi casi al segundo, pero luego de eso la tranquilizo, luego de unos momentos se recupera y seguimos con la charla.

- ¿era el?.

- si y a la vez no-dijo aun algo disgustada por lo que le habia señalado

- ¿si y no?

- es que tenia en mi mente a otro guardia pero tambien tenia la duda de que habia pasado con este guardia.

- ¿y el otro guardia quien era?

- cuando llegue aquí un guardia de la princesa luna me ayudo, pero cuando comenzaron a aparecer más de esas cosas el me dijo que corriera mientras que el se quedo peleando, aunque no creo que pudiera con todos.

-¿pero qué supones que hagamos?.

Me miro enojada por unos segundos cuando surgió la idea de ir a buscarlo, de modo que me dirigí a donde Fireblack el cual se encontraba detrás de unos estantes y le digo la preocupación de Twilight. Agarrándome con su pata el me mira y asiente con la cabeza en que debemos ir a buscarlo fueran las consecuencias que fueran.

Después puse al tanto a Twilight y le dije sobre quien era Fireblack, pero por supuesto que al principio le era difícil de comprender, bueno en todo caso a mi también pero parece que le dejo mas impresionada el hecho de que el era un alicornio. Trate de que no durara mucho la explicacion ya que en ese momento era mas importante encontrar a ese guardia, asi que le dije a twilight y ella nos teletransporto hacia el lugar donde vio por última vez al guardia, lo bueno que el sector estaba libre de zombis por lo que la búsqueda comenzó con calma. Ella me indico que fuera cerca de los jardines, Fireblack se dirigió al salón del trono, mientras Twilight busco por los pasillos aledaños.

En los jardines me encontré con un escenario desolador, arbustos destruidos, esculturas con manchas de sangre, mire hacia el sector norte del castillo y para sorpresa mía alcance a divisar 2 figuras pony, lo malo es que no sabía si eran zombis por lo que decidí apuntar el arma hasta que se acercaran y lograra saber si estaban vivos , pero no pude quedarme para averiguarlo ya que la paz no duro mucho, mientras estaba buscando y esperando a esas dos figuras ponys los zombis se percataron de mi presencia por lo que aparecieron por el Este, así que me vi forzado a replegarme nuevamente y dirigirme hacia donde estaba el Twilight.

Ella se sorprendió por la inesperada aparición, yo le tape la boca y no perdí tiempo y le dije:

-tenemos que encontrar a Fireblack y resguardarnos-

Ella me contesto un tanto preocupada: - pero Riguto la zona está despejada por lo menos por este sector-

- se están aproximando por el Este y vienen en una gran oleada-

Twilight vio mi mirada y entendió que no estaba bromeando, por lo que dimos media vuelta y nos topamos de inmediato con Fireblack, quien había dicho lo mismo que yo de modo que sugerí que nos tele transportemos de nuevo hacia la biblioteca, solo que había un pequeño problema Twilight ya estaba cansada por transportar a 3 ponys (lo que en verdad para un unicornio o alicornio como ella era bastante cansador), y yo no era capaz de hacerlo por la misma razón, era un impedimento haciéndome sentir inútil.

La atención se dirigió hacia Fireblack quien admitió lo que yo y mi asombrosa genialidad eran capaces de predecir que el alicornio no sabía nada de magia, lo observe con una cara de vergüenza, pero quien puede aprender magia en un campo de batalla según lo que me había contado. Fireblack decía que teníamos que llegar a la biblioteca y le decía a Twilight que le enseñara rápidamente a tele transportar, yo ya sentía los quejidos y gruñidos aproximándose así que apunte el arma.

Twilight desesperada enseñándole a Fireblack, yo apuntando el arma comencé a disparar (los primeros tiros fueron epic fail) dando headshot, reventado cráneos, no lo sé pero me surgió lo que daba y cabía en mi mente imaginando a los malditos brabucones creando el doble de daño y mientras más disparaba el pasillo se llenaba de un lote de cadáveres, sesos por todas partes, mas la sangre, a lo mejor el arma me hizo perder la cordura, disparo tras disparo, recargada tras recargada. Por consiguiente llego el momento en que la munición era poca, cuando di el último disparo ya estábamos en la biblioteca y pensando en apretar nuevamente el gatillo Fireblack me quito la escopeta dando me un golpe en el rostro que me hizo volver en mí mismo. Mirándome enojado me dice -esto no es un juguete, debes controlarte al usarla con responsabilidad y no disparar como loco, siempre con la cordura que se le debe dar a estas armas… Por esa misma actitud loca muchos de mis compañeros cayeron asesinados, siendo acribillados por el enemigo que los detecto y mato frente a mis ojos- Fireblack se mostraba su enojo y tristeza, después de eso me devolvió nuevamente la escopeta a lo que me puse a pensar en que no debía perder de nuevo la cabeza si quería conservarla.

Fireblack se veia pensante en cómo salir de aquí con vida cuando me acerco a él acompañado de Twilight para ella comentara que habían ponys con vida en ponyville, una Dj llamada Vinyl y la co- princesa de Equestria y de la noche llamada Luna más un dragón llamado Spike , que aun estaban con vida y nuestro deber es ir a por ellos antes que esos zombies, decia Twilight con una preocupación que no lograba esconder mientras que Fireblack y yo no decíamos nada. Twilight estaba más impaciente que nunca, lo que en un estallido Fireblack grito:- es imposible que estén con vida y que hallan más sobrevivientes-, lo que yo rápidamente contra argumenté:

- yo divise 2 figuras estando en el jardín y mi increíble sentido me decía que posiblemente no eran zombis, al no estar seguro y que además de eso venían esas cosas no me pude quedar para averiguarlo, en lo que concierne a los sobrevivientes en Ponyville debemos ir a salvarlos-

-no lo hare, no arriesgare mi vida por cosas que pueden no ser verdad y aunque lo fueran no lo haría ya que es bastante peligroso salir-

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, yo simplemente no lo podía asimilar con lo que había intuido de Fireblack por pensar que le importaba la vida, de modo que me levante, recargue la escopeta, me acerque a Twilight y le dije: -No importa si él no viene con nosotros, yo te protegeré, no te preocupes encontraremos a los que se quedaron en Ponyville sano y salvos-. Comencé a mover los estantes cuando Fireblack se pone al frente mío impidiéndome correr el segundo estante, este mira a Twilight y me mira a mí con una mirada desafiante diciéndonos que no iríamos a ningún lado. En ese momento pensaba en empuñar el arma, pero Twilight se coloca en el medio como si hubiera intuido que esto podría terminar de mala forma por esta razón ella dice - Fireblack déjanos ir, mientras menos personas tengas a tu cargo, tu vida no correrá peligro.

Fireblack se veia mas dudoso, se demoro pero al final nos respondió- E..esta bien… los acompañare-se veia algo triste y en sus ojos rojos el sentido de culpa, se veia mas alla como si tuviera unos pequeños traumas y el con nuestra presencia trataba de evitar y que posiblemente queria esconder. Los múltiples recuerdos cruzados provocaban el mayor de los problemas, dificultando las acciones que requieren el menor tiempo posible ya que con todo esto perdimos tiempo valioso.

Twilight se acerco a mi antes de partir cuando me encomendó lo que nunca pensaba hacer en mi vida, viajar al Imperio de Cristal y encontrar según ella un libro que en su interior contenía un hechizo para volver al pasado, era de vital importancia si se quería evitar el desastre y descubrir al culpable. Yo dije que lo haría a lo que me puse a alistar todo lo necesario, cuando estaba dispuesto a salir Twilight me dijo- para poder llegar al imperio de cristal debes llegar en tren, ya que es la manera más rápida de viajar y si consigues el libro te esperaremos en Ponyville.

-pero como sugieres que lo haga si no hay tren.

Fireblack intervino-ve a las estaciones de emergencia, hay encontraras trenes disponibles.

-¿ahí estaciones de emergencia?-dije yo con tono de sorpresa.

- siempre ahí estaciones de emergencia- dijo Fireblack con un argumento poco fiable pero decidido.

-bueno…

Me despedí de todos y con un suspiro de temor por mi vida me puse en marcha, me detuve por un momento antes de salir completamente del castillo e inhale y exale, descanse un poco hasta finalmente tener la energia suficiente para finalmente tele transportarme y así acortar el camino hacia la estación de emergencia la cual se dirigiria al imperio de cristal.

(Narración de Twilight)

Riguto se fue por aquel libro en una travesía peligrosa hacia el imperio de cristal, donde no se la clase de peligros que se pueda encontrar, claro que el me dejo bien en claro que es capaz de sobrevivir por su cuenta y por eso yo no me preocupe tanto, mi deber era volver a por mis amigos en Ponyville.

( ¿? )

Unos 3 días antes en Manehattan "informe relatado por un Pony de la agencia de seguridad y emergencias civiles que nunca llego a Canterlot.

Día 1:

Nos confirmaron sobre un brote vírico en la ciudad de Manehattan por lo que nuestra agencia y con la aprobación de la princesa Celestia, debimos intervenir la ciudad colocando una cuarentena sobre toda la zona impidiendo la llegada del tren a la cuidad.

El brote vírico fue denominado como la Sepa P-122, esta Sepa Viral es peligrosa por lo que los ponys que están infectados tienen una reacción agresiva hacia los pony que no están en las mismas condiciones. Síntomas muy extraños padecen los ponys por lo que seguiremos investigando al respecto.

BJ- doctor y cientifico privado

Día 2:

8:00 am

Comenzamos con toda el área en cuarentena, desde el puente establecimos el perímetro, colocando la base de operaciones y el laboratorio de investigación donde se arrojo los siguientes síntomas en un pony conductor de taxi bastante agresivo:

-la sepa viral tarda 10 minutos en sucumbir al infectado

-Fiebre, ojos con pupilas muy dilatadas, agresividad, pequeños ronchas y tumores

Fueron estos los síntomas que pudimos averiguar, exceptuando que el paciente intento morder a un científico mientras era trasladado dentro de los Box de seguridad viral.

6:00 PM

La ciudad esta completamente sellada, pero continua aumentando en mayor numero la infección por lo tuvimos que pedir apoyo de armamento como las nuevas torretas automáticas que disparan flechas. Todo esto viendo la seguridad del equipo que trabaja para descubrir la cura.

Mis hipótesis formulan que la cuarentena ya no es suficiente y muchos infectados siguen sueltos, eso me provoca el miedo por el pony que intento morder al científico quien sabe si los infectados sueltos están haciendo lo mismo con los ponys que aun siguen sanos por lo que mandare una solicitud al ejército y a la propia princesa para ver la posibilidad de una evacuación.

Como funcionario de la agencia estoy en la obligación de mencionar mi estado anímico y creo que las posibilidades de seguir manteniendo a los infectados alejados son relativamente imposibles.

8:00 pm

Muchos infectados se han amontonado en las cercas unicornios y ponys terrestres intentando pasar por la cerca, ya hemos derribado a muchos pegasos.

9:00 pm

La cerca no aguantara otro día mas debemos sanear la zona y evacuar a los civiles y al equipo.

Malditas formalidades… BJ- doctor y cientifico privado

Día 3:

6:00 am

Presencie muy confundido después de una larga noche de soledad como algunos ponys a mi alrededor como cientificos y ayudantes… hasta algunos guardias que protegian las trincheras, desaparecían y perdían el color de sus ojos para quedar en un blanco intenso y brilloso, corri del lugar para esconderme en una de las casas desalojadas, pero parecia que no podría durar mucho mas tiempo despierto por causa de un cansancio casi extremo.

8:00 am

No hay nadie del equipo, no hay ningún infectado en la cerca que pronto iba a sucumbir, ningún alma viviente.

Estoy completamente solo, luego de unas cuantas horas esperando divise a traves de la ventana figuras de ponys infectados pero con los ojos blancos, esto me resulta insólito.

9:00 am

Mis compañeros tienen ojos blancos y se ven completamente desechos, trato de razonar con ellos pero solo me responden con gruñidos, después de unos cuantos segundos trataron de asesinarme.

Me dirigi a la casa en la cual me habia alojado pero no creo que la puerta pueda seguir soportando los golpes que causaban los infectados con ya ahora ojos blancos.

Si leen este informe no pasen más tiempo en esta ciudad.

Doctor y científico Bj despidiéndose.

Fin del reporte.

(Narración de Twilight)

Fireblack y yo nos dispusimos a salir de la biblioteca también para poder ir a Ponyville, aliste todo lo que teníamos a la mano, de repente Fireblack me dice:

- Hay más-

-¿a qué te refieres con que hay más?

-armas que portaba cuando llegue a esta dimensión y que solo un par de ellas tenía cuando llegue, por lo que asumo que están repartidas por….-

- ¿Equestria?-

-exacto por lo que debemos buscar algunas que estén en el castillo y de esta manera estar mejor equipados-

Soy la pony que piensa cuando algo no me calzaba en todo esto, pero por el tiempo tendré que esperar.

Salimos por aquel pasillo, caminamos durante un rato cuando me encontré unas escaleras infestada de zombis por lo que la única manera era combatirpara poder continuar. Fireblack empuño su espada y volando por la habitación comenzó a matar a los pegasos, yo por otro lado empuñe mi arma y comencé a correr como si no hubiera mañana levitando de un lado a otro la cuchilla matando un par de zombis. Abrí los ojos y vi que estaba arrinconada, de inmediato alcé el vuelo y junto con Fireblack comencé a matar a los zombis cortándole las alas provocando que los pegasos cayeran y se aplastaran contra el suelo. Sin darme cuenta un Pegaso me roza, botando mi cuchillo este se da la vuelta y comienza a volar rápidamente hacia mí, y Pum! El Pegaso cae muerto, Fireblack me lanza un arma extraña y me grita:- ¡Úsala!, ¡solo aprieta el gatillo!-. De esta forma solo tuve unos mili segundos para saber cómo funcionaba, dando el primer de mis disparos a los Pegasos voladores, fue entonces que Fireblack me ordeno que me ocupara de los zombis en el suelo y que solo un disparo a la cabeza era lo que los mataba, de este modo me ocupe disparando a los ponys cayendo uno por uno dejando cada vez más sangre, pero al menos dejando el camino libre.

Una vez el camino despejado abrí la puerta que daba al vestíbulo del pasillo, dándome el mayor de los sustos cuando el guardia pegaso aparece sujetando con sus alas lo que parece ser sus tripas, provocándome la desesperación de lo que podía hacer en esa situación.

Caminando junto a él venía dos ponys, el guardia me miro con una cara de lamento por no seguir sirviendo a lo que él me dijo: - buena suerte princesa-, después de eso el guardia cae al suelo sin vida, Fireblack se le acerca y le entierra su espada para evitar que se convierta en zombie. Por consiguiente me acerco a la Pony que en cierto modo me era muy familiar, ya que esta era parecida a Pinkie Pie, con sus ojos azules, pelaje y pelo rosados, pero solo que era Pegaso y a su… este no lo sé compañero por ahora. Me costó preguntarle cómo se llamaba, pero al momento me contesto: -Sunshine Pink.

Me puse a llorar recordando a Pinkie Pie, había logrado aguantar durante todo el tiempo pero ya no soporte mas, sollozo tras sollozo solo podía abrazar a Fireblack que intentaba contener mis lagrimas, era un dolor horrible lo que sentía. El alma, los sentimientos fueron de pena, pero solo daba el paso a un sentimiento a la vez por lo que solo la rabia se apodero de mí, de ese modo me abalance sobre aquella pegaso y comencé a golpearla gritando:

-¡tú no estás viva, tú no estás viva! (llorando) ¡Pinkie Pie! ¡¿Por qué tu?!.

Rápidamente Fireblack y su acompañante me separan para que evitara seguir golpeándola y además justo antes que la matara con el arma que me había pasado Fireblack. El mismo me separa y me intenta calmar desesperado. Pasado su tiempo pude discernir correctamente la situación, y solo caminando por todos lados me ayudo a comprender que podría ser parecida a Pinkie Pie pero solo que no era ella. Mientras Sunshine Pink se recuperaba tuvimos que esperar un tiempo para poder continuar, claro que no fui estúpida y ofrecí mis disculpas a lo que la Pony me respondió que no era mi culpa, creo que solo lo decía para no hacerme sentir mal y a lo mejor por el hecho de ser una princesa. Dado el hecho de que no tenía tanta fuerza los golpes no fueron tanto, por lo que continuamos caminando fue en ese momento cuando me acerco nuevamente a Sunshine Pink y le conté sobre mi amiga fallecida, además del parecido que tenia con ella, despues me disculpe nuevamente.

- L… lo lamento.

- no te preocupes ya con lo que ha pasado y esto lo del ataque no es nada.

- p… pero.

- Dale, tranquila no hay motivo por el que disculparse-

- ¿Y quién es el que te acompaña?-

- es mi hermano mayor se llama Mat, pero tiene el ala lesionada por lo que no puede volar ya que la semana pasada este se la daño en una carrera en la cual choco con un poste torciendo el ala-

Así que por lo menos ella tenía a su hermano mayor junto a ella, yo no sé si mis seres queridos se encuentran bien o si están en el mismo cruel destino que esas monstruosidades, incluso con estos pensamientos solo tenía la meta de evitar el futuro en el que vivo ahora, por lo menos ese es mi consuelo.

Llegamos hasta el vestíbulo principal, solo que esta vez nos quedamos por las escaleras camuflados sin que los ponys muertos se dieran cuenta de nuestra presencia, yo solo podía mirar a Fireblack viéndolo mientras parecia pensar en algo, susurrándole le pregunte si debíamos ir directamente corriendo o volando si es necesario para llegar hasta las estaciones de emergencia. Fireblack susurrando dijo al grupo:

- llegar a las estaciones será muy difícil por el gran numero de zombis que hay, si algún zombie los agarra no podremos ayudarlo, en el caso de el hermano de Sunshine Pink ya que tiene sus alas heridas tendremos que protegerlo por aire.

Eso no dejo muy contento a aquel Pegaso con el ala herida quien tendría que correr una larga distancia desde el castillo hasta aquellas estaciones, según el libro de trenes es 1 kilometro, solo que lleno de zombis.

- ¿Podremos saber si llegamos a ponyville estaremos a salvo de lo que esta ocurriendo-Pregunto Mat el cual se veia preocupado.

- Es lo más probable según Twilight o al menos podemos resguardarnos por un tiempo.

- Y si no lo logramos… ¡yo defenderé a mi hermana con mi vida!

- No lo harás, porque no planeo que ustedes mueran- Dijo Fireblack con una cara seria levantando su casco y golpeando justo en su pecho- Les juro que los llevare sanos y salvo mientras se encuentren conmigo y confíen en mi.

Dado esto proseguimos a realizar el plan que Fireblack propuso para poder llegar a las estaciones de emergencia de Canterlot las cuales apuntan hacia ponyville. Pero aun antes de comenzar con esta misión, trataba de desearle la mejor de las suertes a nuestro compañero Riguto.


End file.
